Mama wa Shogaku Yonensei
— японский седзё-сериал, созданный студией Sunrise. Сериал, состоящий из 51 эпизода, транслировался с 10 января по 25 декабря 1992 года. Он получил 24 премию Seiun. Сюжет В 2007 году некая женщина готовится к вечеринке, в то время как её муж разбирается с новым устройством, созданном для своего ребёнка. Внезапно молния попадает в телевизионную антенну дома данного семейства, и ребёнок взмывает в воздух, следом исчезая. В 1992 году четвероклассница Нацуми Мидзуки должна остаться дома одна, т.к отец и мать Нацуми должны уехать в Англию на некоторое время, но достать на поездку им удалось лишь два билета. Нацуми очень расстроилась, ведь родители не только собираются улететь, а ещё и отдали её собаку соседям. В итоге, родители улетели в Англию на ПМЖ, собака сбежала от новых хозяев и с родной, 25-летней тётей Идзуми (младшей сестрой мамы Нацуми), стала вновь жить в её доме. Родители Нацуми попросили Идзуми пожить с девочкой, пока те не вернутся назад, в Японию. Тётя Идзуми обожает рисовать мангу и жаждит издать мировой бестселлер. Сначала они не ладят друг с другом, т.к. Нацуми называет Идзуми Оба-Сан (тётя), как принято называть людей в возратсе, а не Онээ-Сан (старшая сестра), как обычно называют молодых родственников женского пола, и как сама Идзуми предпочла бы. И вот, на второй день отъезда родителей, Нацуми сидит на диване и смотрит фильм, как вдруг, перед ней появляется ребёнок. Да-да, это тот самый ребёнок, который пропал от удара молнии в 2007 году. Девочка решила не вызывать полицию и воспитать малыша самостоятельно, перед эти выслушав миллионы нотаций от тёти Идзуми. Благодаря странному устройству в форме сердца, найденному в сумке, прилетевшей вместе с ребёнком, Нацуми и Идзуми смогли связаться с родителями малыша, как потом оказалось, из будущего, и узнать, что малышка попала из 2007 года в прошлое, т.е. в 1992 год, а мать ребёнка из будущего, в свою очередь, является взрослой Нацуми, которой уже целых 24 года, она замужем и её ребёнка зовут Мирай. Нацуми из будущего умоляет Нацуми из настоящего позаботиться временно о ребёнке, пока она и её муж не найдут способ вернуть малышку обратно. На шее Мирай есть специальный медальон, который показывает её настроение и то, в чём она нуждается. Нацуми и Идзуми начинают спорить, как правильно воспитывать ребёнка, а также, как предотвратить временный парадокс. Нацуми, чтобы обеспечить будущее своей дочери из будущего, старается усердно учиться в школе, одновременно занимаясь домашними обязанностями, и мешать тёте, которая пытается отдать малыша другим людям, а позже ленится приглядывать за ним. За это время Идзуми пытается сосредоточиться на создании манги и периодически, когда ей не удаётся отлынивать, сидеть с Мирай. Вот только, есть одно "но", помимо того, как Нацуми и тётя Идзуми вернут Мирай в будущее. Кто же отец этой прекрасной девочки? Персонажи Музыкальные темы ;Начальная тема : исполняет Масато Симон ;Концовка: исполняет Масато Симон Озвучивали *Сатоми Короги — Нацуми Мидзуки *Рихоко Ёсида — Мирай *Кадзуэ Икура — Идзуми Симамура *Урара Такано — Дайсукэ Ямагути (10 лет) *Тиёко Кавасима — Рурико Мидзуки (мать Нацуми) *Томоко Маруо — Тамаэ Мори *Юри Сиратори — Эрико Татибана *Акэми Синохара — Рюити Фукадзава *Такуми Ямадзаки — Бобби *Итиро Нагай — Эдзи-сан *Тяфурин — Окава-сэнсэй *Аруно Тахара — Кодзабуро Мидзуки (отец Нацуми) *Тика Сакамото — Джульетта *Хироюки Сибамото — Дайсукэ Ямагути (25 лет) Список эпизодов *01. The baby fell from the sky ! *02. Am I the mom ? *03. Hide Mirai-chan ! *04. Mom is a baby thief ! *05. Who is Mirai-chan's father ? *06. The soothing flute *07. It's you that gets out! *08. Grandma is amazing ! *09. It's not easy to be an older brother *10. Danger, Mirai-chan ! *11. Saying hello with cuisine ! *12. Time machine engage ! *13. The circus has come *14. The compact's secret *15. What's my dream ? *16. Welcome home, mom ! *17. Sorry, Mirai-chan ! *18. Togehter with the bear *19. Targeted Mirai-chan ! *20. I will diet ! *21. The puzzle of the wonderful bag *22. The men from the Future *23. I'll quit school ! *24. A fun overnight stay play *25. The transfer student is 'chao' ? *26. No more parties ! *27. Mother's mom is spring typhoon *28. The adventure of little angels *29. A kiss by the poolside ? *30. The kids' war begins ! *31. Fighting in Bird Island *32. Auntie's dream debut *33. Surprised by the spell *34. Memory of joy *35. Ms. Onizuru appears ! *36. Going to school with Mirai-chan ! *37. Mirai-chan is found out ! *38. Mom is aunt Izumi ! *39. The lady is a superstar ! *40. The return of the genius scientist *41. Mirai is our idol ? *42. Jolted by a double date ! *43. I will be an actress ! *44. Is he my husband ? *45. The rouge Mirai-chan *46. Mother's song *47. Auntie's big transformation *48. Mirai-chan is the headline ! *49. I'm her mother ! *50. The morning of time-slip *51. Good bye, Mirai-chan Ссылки *